one piece legands
by darkdevil16
Summary: the onepiece gang set off on a mazing adventure threw out the sea but how long will it last for the crew as they each go off until there are only a few left
1. Chapter 1

one piece

adventure in the grand line

hi im luffy im a pirate as you would of guest

i have my very own pirate ship called the gold roger

and im going to be !king of the pirates!

me and my crew zolo,nami,ussop,sanja and my new

friends tony tony chopper and nice robin are in the grand line

looking for one piece but what happens when we are not fighting

pirates or we are on the land find out now...

luffy:hey nami look over there

nami:what the heck now luffy

luffy: i see an island

nami: it kinda looks like a island

luffy:yeah it looks big

nami:wait a min

luffy;what is it

nami: get the others luffy

luffy:ok HEY GUYS

zolo: what is it now luffy

zolo and the crew walk out the bed room

luffy:zolo look at that

zolo:what that island

sanja:oh nami did you call

for me you sweet thing

nami:no back of sanja

ussop:give the women a little space

nami:thank you ussop

ussop:so why did you call us

nami:look is that an island

ussop:well i think it is

chopper:i cant see

luffy:you cant see it you

need a buster seat

chopper:only because im small doent mean you have to pick on me

sanja:ill help you up chooper

chopper;you would do that

sanja:any thing for a friend (nami will love me with my good care for animals)

luffy:can you see now

chopper:yeah

sanja!wait a miniute

zolo:what is it lover boy

luffy:its a island stupid

sanja:thats no island

ussop:what is it then

sanja:chicken

nami:a waht

sanja:a huge giant chicken

luffy:oh yeah it looks like a chicken a bit

nami:quick change course

zolo:so what a we meant to do

nami:change course

luffy:do any of us know how to

zolo:nope

sanja:i cook

ussop:not a clue

choppper:im a raindeer dont look at me

nami:what a minute where the heck is nico

luffy: i dont care there is a giant chicken coming this way

ussop:RUN!

zolo:who wants chiken tonight

luffy:ME!

zolo:ok

nami:dont do it zolo

chopper:no it might get angery

luffy:way cool

zolo jumps really high into the air

ussop:i never knew zolo could fly

nami:amazing

luffy:alsome

chopper:take me with you

zolo:no its to dangerous

luffy:ill help Gum Gum rocket

nami:no luffy  
chopper:ill go find nico ok

nami:at least your a big help unlike the other retards

ussop:what about me nami

sanja:he means what about me

nami:can you say man over board

sanja:yeah , man over board

ussop:bye sanja

sanja: why

nami throws ussop and sanja in the water

sanja:man over board

ussop:i didnt say it

sanja:ussop i cant feel me legs

ussop:hey why did the water go red around you

sanja:oh crap man

ussop:nami let me back up

sanja:go on without me ussop

ussop:ok

ussop climbs the leader onto the ship

nami:you made it

ussop:yeah i dont think sanja did

nami:how come

ussop:lets just say he sleeping with the fish

nami:whta did you do ussop

ussop:nothing it was a shark

nami:a shark oh my god , OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!

ussop:yep something bad happend

nami:we needed sanja

ussop:why

nami: why couldnt it be you

ussop:why me

nami:you run away all the time

ussop:why not sanja

nami:we need to eat

ussop:oh never thourght of that

nami:go check if he is alive

ussop turns around to see sanjas dead body

ussop:yep he is pretty dead

nami:oh no were dead all of us are dead

ussop:calm down

nami:i cant stay calm

ussop:why me why god why

meanwhile in the air

zolo:you ready

luffy:man we have been flying nearly all the episode

zolo:yeah kinda sucks

luffy:i see the chicken

zolo:me to

luffy:lets go

zolo:bull charge

luffy;gum gum fireworks

zolo:hey luffy we are slowing down

luffy:yeah we cant fly forever

zolo:underneath us is water

luffy:oh and i cant swim

zolo:and behind us i dont see the ship  
luffy:wanna know something is do see

zolo:the chicken right next to us

luffy:no the chicken eating us

zolo:what

luffy:ahhhhhhhh

zolo:ahhhhhhhh

luffy and zolo get eaten by the big chicken

zolo:good bye luffy

luffy:good bye zolo

chopper:nico where are you

nico:yeah like totally

chopper:is that you nico

nico:hey hush up im chatting on my mobile

chopper:oh sorry

nico:just go

chopper:oh my god are you naked

nico:what i feel more calm when i have no clothes

chopper:i think im going to be sick

nico:bye hunni

chopper:bye nico

chopper runs out to nami

nami:chopper your back

chopper:nami nami nami

nami:yes yes yes

chopper:nico nico nico

nami:get on with it

chopper:nicos on your new cell phone and is naked on the bed we all sleep in

nami:that sick idiot

chopper:dont make me go back there

nami:if only sanja was here

chopper:is sanja on vacation

nami:yeah sanjas on vacation

chopper:well get him back im starved

ussop:there will be no time

nami:why not

ussop:the chickens coming

chopper:where is luffy and zolo

nami:i think the chicken killed them

ussop:no way

chopper:nami is righr

ussop:that makes me new captain

chopper:lets vote

ussop:who votes me

chopper:on way i vote nami

nami:i vote me

ussop:you cant vote for yourself

chopper:i vote me

ussop:i vote chopper

chopper:no i dont wanna be any more

nami:yes chopper is the new captain

chopper:no i dont want to be captain

nami:go on at least you beat ussop in the vote

ussop:hey

nami:its true

chopper:me first stand is to move away from the chicken

ussop: great call

nami:but how

chopper:i dont know

chicken comes

chicken:kill big nose , ginger and blue face

nami:he is after us

ussop:it is it

chopper:no time we have gotta jump

nami:the fall will kill us

chopper:it is that or become chicken poop

nami:lets jump

ussop:i dont know i always wanted to be chicken poop

nami:come on now!

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

one piece

adventure in the grand line

pt 2

luffy:zolo are we in heaven

zolo:no luffy we are alive

luffy:what the heck is this place

zolo:i dont know

luffy:hold me zolo

zolo:no but we dont have loads of time

luffy:what do you mean

zolo:this chicken is going to die

luffy:why

zolo:the impact of the ship should knock it out

luffy:so

zolo:if we do get out we will be stuck at the bottom of the sea

luffy:oh no

zolo:and knowing you we will need loads of food

luffy;so where do we get food zolo

zolo:i dont know!

luffy:how rude

zolo:the only way to go is up

luffy:what ways up

zolo:up is up

luffy:oh yeah

zolo:so how are you going to get up luffy

luffy:useing your swords

zolo:that was the best joke you have said allday

luffy;hmmm

zolo:calm down the water will kill you soon

luffy:hey im king of the pirates

zolo:yeah whatever

luffy:dont leave me here

zolo:sorry luffy its the way of the sea

luffy:thanks alot zolo real body gaurd you are

zolo:im not your body gaurd

luffy:dont leave me

zolo starts to climb up

zolo:but the way im not using my swords

luffy:why not

zolo:they will have chicken germs of bird flew

luffy:bird flue oh no man

zolo:bye luffy

luffy:oh no zolo

zolo:i feel real bad ,... oh well

luffy:zolo wait

zolo:what now

luffy:if we dont make it out i just want to say

zolo:cya luffy

zolo jumps out of chicken

luffy:i wanted to say i love you , zolo where have you gone

luffy dies now zolo feels sorry for his x team mate

zolo:why couldnt it be me

why,why,why! oh well back to the group

nami:what do you mean

chopper:i mean luffys gone

nami:how do you know

chopper:he talked to me on his cell phone

nami:what type

chopper: a moblie phone

nami:can you add him to me

chopper:why he's dead

nami:so

ussop:guys stop talking about cell phones

nami;well

ussop;we need to move

giant chicken hits the jolly roger and it starts to cap side everyone one screams

ussop:we are so ded

nami:am i never had a boyfiend as well

chopper:me to

nami:what

chopper:i mean girlfriend

nami:whaaaa

chopper:i should of never came here

ussop:it too me for ever to grow my nose this big

nami:your face will impact the sea for me

ussop:no way

chopper:did you know smashing your face on the water is good for you

ussop:im going to do taht

ussop then turns facing his face towards the deep blue

meanwhile nami and chopper talk about there evil plan

nami:you got your facts wrong

chopper:i know

nami:you are a bad boy

chopper:we are nearly near the ocean

nami:i need my camera

chopper:if only my cell phone was here

nami:shut up about cell phones!

chopper:sorry nami

nami:5 , 4, 3, 2, 1

ussop then smashes his face on the ocean leaving him with a few dents in his face and then yelling for his mommy

ussop:i want my mommy whaaaa!

nami:calme down ussop

chopper:yeah it does not look that bad

nami:yes

ussop:you really think

chopper: im joking

ussop:ahh my face it burns

chopper:try this

chopper then pushes ussop face in the water and then he screams some more

nami:wait a miniute guys

chopper:what now

nami;where is nico

ussop:probely knocked out over there

ussop then points to nicos body

nami;oh no

chopper:it is just us now

nami;yeah think so

ussop:yeah a ginger a animal and a cool dude e.g me

nami;go die in a hole

ussop:ok

chopper:she didnt mean it

nami:yes i did

luffy comes back

luffy:hi guys

nami:luffy is that you

luffy;yep i think

ussop:how you make it

nami:yeah tell us

luffy:i dont know

chopper:your the captain again

nami:yeah welcome back

ussop;wait

chopper:what

luffy: you cant just return the deed to the ship

chopper:why not

luffy:i have to fight for my crew

nami: wait

everyone goes silent then nami shouts fight! and ussop joins in

nami: fight fight

ussop:fight fight

luffy: come on chopper

chopper: ok

luffy: my super streching vs your abbility to chance form

now both members must fight for there title to be captain while ussop and nami cheer 3 members have been killed from the ground and now one will have to go how long will it last for with no water,food orno land for miles this might just be the end for the straw hat adventure


End file.
